Like Father Like Son
by Gnasher1618
Summary: Whilst Troy searches for his Father, he is plagued with a sight that is shocking, losing control of the escalating situation, Troy's Father decides it time to take control, in more ways than one. (Contains Incest And Graphic Sex Scene) *TROY B/JACK B*
1. Ball practice

**Like Father Like Son,**

**Author: Gnasher1618.**  
**Information: This Story Does Not Follow The Story Of High School Musical, But Has The Same Outcome.**  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own High School Musical Or Any Characters Within My Stories.**  
**Summary: Whilst Troy searches for his Father, he is plagued with a sight that is shocking, losing control of the escalating situation, Troy's Father decides it time to take control, in more ways than one. COACH BOLTON/TROY... (Contains Incest And Graphic Sex Scene)  
****Authors Note: This Is One Of My First Fan fiction So I Hope You like It and I May Do More Chapters If You Want Me to (I Will Improve This Story Every So Often).**

**Chapter 1, Ball Practice**

* * *

Troy wandered the locker rooms of East High in search of his Father, as he strolled through the eerie changing room he questioned why the halls were caped in darkness, with his eyes he followed the metallic sheen that crept upon the surface of the lockers, reaching his own he decided as the weekend had approached, it was time to wash his... undergarments, that being his jockstrap, and boxers, but as he reached down into his gym bag, he found that they were not there which was unusual as he swore that they were there when he left from practice earlier that day, emptying the bags contents on the floor he found that the objects of his searching were no where in sight, so Troy assumed that he must of already took them home. Remembering the promise he made to his mother that he would find his Father and 'escort' him home so that his dinner wasn't any colder than it already was, Troy decided to continue his mission, approaching his Fathers office he saw the dark grey, dull wood chipped door, which he had told his father to paint on multiply occasions, following the beam of light that protruded the door, he stepped ever closer hearing the moans of his Father from the other side.

Instantly thinking his father was in trouble he lunged at the door fiercely almost sending it off the hinges, he stood there staring at his Father in awe and shock for what seemed like a lifetime, "wha… what… what are you doing" He whispered breathlessly, his gaze dropped down his Fathers physique as he watched his every move, his Father was bend over the left side of his desk with one finger up his back side and his other hand pumping his hard on rapidly as he sniffed his sons boxers and licked his jock strap. Panicking and ashamed Troy shot to the door and slammed it shut with a thud he couldn't believe this was happening, his Dad wasn't gay, 'was he?', 'no, never, he couldn't be', banging his head on the door with what could only be described as frustration. He quickly pulled up his gym shorts, and went and placed his two broad hands on Troy's shoulders as to console him, trying to ignore the calming and relaxing movements of his Fathers hands he tried to brush them off, spinning around slowly and reluctantly "What about mum, your not… you… your not gay! You… you can't be!" Troy span back around harshly trying to contain the tears that wished to fall, he slammed his head against the door for the second time, but for some unknown reason to his he didn't want his Dad to see him cry, he wanted him to seem his broad, strong and macho, like a man, and a man is exactly what Jack wanted at that moment.

He felt his Fathers bulky hands return to his shoulders, once again Troy tried to remove his Fathers hands from him, but they seemed to cling to him like they were glued there, feeling he had crossed the line and left the point of no return, he figured he may as well have a little fun now his secret was out, even if it was with his son, slowly he moved his hands down Troy's spine and under the crease in his red east high wild cats basketball shirt, the slowly made their way up Troy's slim physique, feeling and rubbing the lightly tanned skin that was there, Troy jumped at the advances of his Father, 'it was wrong', 'but if felt oh so right', his hands slowly made their way to the front of Troy following the curve of his collar bone, and meeting in the centre his hand leisurely moved outwards and reached his sons pecks, moving his hands outwards to his nipples he pinched his two fingers together stimulating the expanse of skin there, tracing his hands downwards to Troy's six pack he used his index fingers to follow the broad lines that were embedded there, Troy wanted to move more than anything and punch his Dad, that man, but something stopped him, it was like he was frozen, paralysed. Jack leaned forwards and pouted, he kissed Troy's neck and moved his head to his ear where he licked his earlobe and whispered "Don't worry, your gonna love it" this comment snapped Troy sharply back to reality, Troy tried his hardest to turn around but his Dads big arms wrapped around him were locking him in position while his hands moved ever father down to situated on the bulge that had appeared in Troy's shorts in a cupping fashion, struggling only made him rock back into his Fathers erection which probed the checks of Troy's anus, forcing a high pitched squeak and moan from his throat, Troy was petrified, yet highly aroused, he wanted more than anything to cease any other action but felt obliged not to.

His Fathers paws then began to move from the front of Troy, much to his disappointment, to his back all the while Jack pushed he erection further into the back of Troy, he then began to move his hands slowly and seductively to Troy's waistband, when he slipped into with ease, but before Troy had the change to turn around he felt his Fathers index finger trace his anus first up and down then following the hairs that were located there, he then slipped his beefy finger into him, Troy immediately gasped and grunted at the painful incision, but was also strangely surprised at the wonderful feeling "see, you like it too" Jack whispered in a deep seductive voice, Troy looked over his shoulder and pleaded "What are you… What are you doing, this is wrong, and we shouldn't be doing this" he said in a low quiet voice, although this was going against all his instincts. Before he knew it two more fingers had been inserted inside him, and were beginning to slip in and out of his, and his Fathers spare hand had been brought around to cup Troy's balls. Jack swiftly removed his fingers and hand and pulled down Troy's shorts with a "Hmph", Troy didn't know what to do, should he stop this before it gets out of control, not that it hadn't already, but what he did know was that the pleasure being caused by a few measly fingers was almost enough to kill him, he could only imagine what was yet to come. Feeling empty now that his Fathers fingers were no longer in his, Troy was about to speak when Jack dropped to his knees and grabbed Troy by his ankle and slowly turned Troy, he gazed up into his emerald ice eyes, Troy felt almost love towards the man that was causing him this bliss, feeling the need to kiss him he began to bend downwards, but before he could reach his destination he felt his Father, no, lover, grasp his erection, he watched powerless and motionless and his saw his lover extend his tongue out gradually and lick a trail of saliva from the salty sack his to the rosebud shaft, whilst using his free hand to massage Troy's balls. He gazed back up to Troy one final time before engulfing him, Troy's gasped and tried his hardest not to thrust into the heat Jacks mouth was providing, which was difficult as his lover had now began to use his tongue to torment Troy's bud whilst he sucked, giving in Troy thrust into his Fathers mouth and was rewarded with both immense pleasure and a grunt from his Father, Troy began to thrust both harder and faster into the heat, the friction from the mouth below was almost heavenly to Troy, who watched himself deep throat his Father, Jack meanwhile had began to squeeze Troy's ball bag, he was close and Jack could tell as he watched Troy's six pack spasm with each thrust, Troy was near tears with pleasure, he was sent over the edge into pure bliss when Jack brought his hand from Troy's sack to his anus where his trusted three fingers inside his sons entrance, everything went white as Troy shot his seed into his fathers mouth.

Gracefully swallowing what Troy had to offer, Troy pulled his Father up but the collar into a deep passionate kiss which deepened with every second, Troy ran his tongue across the bottom of his lovers lip, once granted access both men battled for dominance, and their tongues danced in a loving embrace, breaking the kiss for air, they both gasped for oxygen. Troy smiled and observed the room before forcefully pushing his Father back on to the black glass desk centred in the room before grasping his father by the hair and pulling him into a secondary deep kiss, Jack was more than happy to oblige, hands roamed everywhere, Jacks moved to the nape in Troy's shirt before pulling it upwards over his head and discarding it onto the floor. Troy's grasped at the rim of his lovers shorts before removing them and throwing them next to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Within seconds they were both naked and both fully erect, they both continued to kiss passionately and buck their erections against one an other and were rewarded with pleasure each and every time, Troy didn't know why he carried on, he knew it was wrong but something deep inside him drove him on.

Their arms met in an embrace as the hugged each other with love. His Father broke the kiss and in true movie style swept the contents of the desk to the floor in one swift motion. Troy laughed uncontrollably, Jack then placed his hands on either side of the desk and gave Troy a silent nod before vigorously thrusting back into Troy's erection. Troy remembered thinking that although he had never done this before, especially not with a man, who happed to be his Dad, that he was sure that a condom or lube was used to reduce pain, but in the meantime his Father had began pushing back harder, a gasp escaped both men. Troy needed to kiss him, he couldn't help it, he pushed his Father onto his stomach and twisted his around by the thighs, and Jack was now on his back with his legs placed securely on Troy's shoulders. Jack brought a hand down to pump his erection which was harshly slapped away by Troy who began to pump rapidly for him which forced another moan, they carried on thrusting and moaning in a rhythmic beat more several minuets but with every thrust Jack pined for more increasing speed, Troy began to thrust harder they were both near, Jack moved his legs from Troy's shoulders to his buttocks where he used his big toes to probe Troy before violently pushing inwards causing Troy to thrust one final time before he was pushed over the edge filling his Father with his warm cum, which sent Jack over the edge in ecstasy who sent his seamen over Troy's abs and his own.

Troy collapsed onto of his Fathers stomach, they were both warn out and tired, Troy's took one final look into his Lovers eyes before brushing his lips over his. The stickiness between them added to the pleasure of the kiss, once broke he looked at his Fathers cocky smile "what" he questioned "Next time you bottom".

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or errors but i was up late last night redoing this, hope you like it =D, but i will be going over this one last time before uploading the now finished Chapter 2, Dirty Minds Think alike, and my other stories.**


	2. Dirty minds think alike

Like Father Like Son,

Author: Gnasher1618.  
Information: This Story Does Not Follow The Story Of High School Musical, But Has The Same Outcome.  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own High School Musical Or Any Characters Within My Stories.  
Summary: After wandering through the eerie halls of east high Troy comes to his fathers office and sees a sight he could never have imagined ashamed of his father he try's to take control of the situation, failing his father decides its time to control the situation...COACH BOLTON (JACK BOLTON)/TROY...(Contains Incest And Graphic Sex Scene).  
Authors Note: This Is One Of My First Fan fiction So I Hope You like It and I May Do More Chapters If You Want Me to (I Will Improve This Story Every So Often).

* * *

The whole of the week Troy felt ashamed and dirty, humiliated, he tried to avoid his father as much as possible, which of course was impossible as he had basketball practice daily, but as he watched his father preform layups, seeing his skin go taught, his abs jumping out at him, he felt the sudden urge to rip his clothes off and take him right there and then, watching the sweat glistening on his fathers skin he longed to reach out and touch him, like before, before everything changed.

I mean sure its disturbing, sure its incest and just generally wrong, but you have no idea what its like, i never instigated it, it just happened but I'm sure glad it did, and ill do anything to do it again.

I waited, waited until my squad went home then i decided it was time to face my fears, "Dad, we need to talk" i hesitantly insisted, "Not now Troy i don't have time for you", every since the... incident Jack was avoiding Troy as well, Troy reaching deep in his heart, plucking up the courage to go on "I love you" my voice a near whisper, "Troy... i... cant, i want to don't get me wrong, but this its all wrong", "you know what, were both wrong".

Deciding it had been to long since there last encounter troy charged at his father knocking the breath out of his, pinned against the wall Jack gave Troy a look of what could only be described as begging.

Slowly and seductively Troy snaked his arm around his fathers back and under his shirt, he stroked up the nape of his back then down to the back of his shorts, where his pushed his hands to his fathers crack and sharply inserted a finger into his father who seemed unfazed, Troy enjoying touching the body he had longed to touch for so long, contented, he pressed his head to his fathers before crashing his lips full of passion upon his fathers, they both engulfed each others mouths as thier tongues battled for dominance, troy by this time had inserted three fingers into his father and was batting of a fourth until his breath was taken form him as his father bucked his enormous cock into troys large member...

NOT FINISHED YET (CLEARLY ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT BUT WILL STILL BE EDITED AND FINISHED)


End file.
